Kurohebi
Kurohebi (クロヘビ, Kurohebi) was a Mage of the Raven Tail guild, as well as one of its elite members. He stated that the name "Kurohebi" (literally "Black Snake") is an alias. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yoshimitsu Shimoyama (Japanese) Kurohebi is a rather pale, slim and muscular young man with black hair and black eyes. He has thin lips which are coated in black lipstick, giving him a long, thin smile. His slanted eyes have snake-like pupils to them, and also appear to be covered in black eye-liner. His hair is messy and unkempt, sticking up around his head in many directions. Kurohebi is seen wearing a tight black skivvy which ends on his hands as a pair of fingerless gloves. On his wrists, Kurohebi dons a pair of bracelets that take the form of thin belts. His pants have a scaly pattern from mid-thigh to their hems, which cut off just below Kurohebi's knees. Under his pants, Kurohebi wears a pair of black leggings, which are tucked into a pair of boots. Gallery Personality Kurohebi seems to have a very silent disposition, hardly pronouncing words if he's not spoken to first, and also retains an emotionless expression most of the time. He's shown to answer passively and concisely to most questions, but appears to be quite curious, declaring himself interested when Toby Horhorta stated he would have told him his so-called "super secret" if Kurohebi had defeated him: when such secret was revealed to be Toby's inability to find his missing sock, which was hung round his neck, Kurohebi at first pointed it out to him, but then proceeded to take it away from the overjoyed Toby and tear it apart, claiming that the most distinctive trait of his personality is that "the more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it", showing a cruel and sadistic nature evident even in small things. Relationships Friends/Allies *Raven Tail **Ivan Dreyar **Obra **Flare Corona Family *Makarov Dreyar (father) *Laxus Dreyar (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Magic and Abilities Mimic (ミミック, Mimikku): Kurohebi employs Mimic, which, as the name suggests, allows him to mimic another Mage's Magic and use it as if it was his own. This form of Magic appears to be quite peculiar, with even Fairy Tail's founder Mavis Vermilion, a spirit with tons of years of experience on her back, remarking on its rarity. The specific mechanics behind Mimic are as of yet unknown, it's unconfirmed what Kurohebi has to do in order to copy other's Magic or how many types of Magic he can have at his disposal at a given time. *'Sand Magic' (砂魔法, Suna Mahō): Kurohebi mimics this type of Caster Magic granting its user control over sand, which is commonly associated with Fairy Tail's Max Alors. He was shown making use of it in the Domus Flau, taking advantage of the arena's sand composition. **'Sand Body': Curiously enough, Kurohebi has displayed an use Sand Magic which Max has never shown: during his fight with Toby Horhorta, he turned his own body into sand, disappearing from sight while standing on sandy ground, and subsequently reappearing and reforming his body from the sand itself. (Unnamed) **'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱, Sando Riberion): One of Max Alors' known moves, Kurohebi surrounds his target with sand and then makes the latter burst into an explosion, which strikes the foe with great force. He was shown employing this technique with deceptive speed, seemingly taking no time to gather the sand, and, most importantly, made use of the very same sand which he had previously turned his own body into. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Reflexes: Kurohebi possesses sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed, being shown evading a barrage of slashes from Toby Horhorta's claws with ease, even performing fast backward motions and still managing to perfectly retain his balance and to counter-attack, and having kept the first position in the Grand Magic Games' Chariot event, a contest involving a race, for the major part of it. History Past Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Raven Tail Category:Mimic Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Prisoners